Redirecting
by jammaxx33
Summary: After losing his mother, a teenage boy and his family struggle to continue with their everyday life. Rated M for language, drug use, and possible sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**"I screamed out 'God you vulture,**  
**bring her back or take me with her.'"**  
**- Pierce the Veil**

Inhale, Exhale.

I watched a puff of smoke float away; bringing the joint back up to my lips to take another drag. This is the only time I can escape, the only time all of the pain in my body leaves me. Exhaling, I looked up to the night sky and wondered how did my life come to this. Why did I end up here. How come the god everyone tells me to have faith in has shown no signs of helping me.

'_God_.' I chuckled. What god. The god that took her away? The one that never shows any sign of showing his face no matter how much I get on my knees. There is no god. If there was, the world wouldn't be so corrupt. People wouldn't be suffering, and everyone would live in harmony. '_The ideal society_.' Society's a bunch of bull shit. The only reason we have society is because humans are too weak to stand on their own. They need someone to lead them, someone to follow. That's why we have laws; otherwise people would be in chaos is someone was murdered. Not like it matters. A life is just a life. It's an object, just like the money you use to pay your bills. Yes, even mine is an object. And just like normal objects, they can be taken. 'Just like hers was.'

Putting out the joint on the ground, I decided it was about time to get home. I have to make sure my sisters are up for school tomorrow. Standing up, I pulled my hood up to cover my bright orange locks, putting my hands in my pockets. The night air was chill, even though it was still summer.

* * *

"Good morning Ichi-Nii!" I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw my sister, Yuzu, standing in the kitchen in her school uniform with a motherly smile on her face. 'One so young should not even be able to make that face."

"Good morning Yuzu. Is Karin up?" I walked around to the side of the table that faces the stove and took a seat.

"Yes, shes getting ready." She said while flipping the amazing looking pancakes. I really don't like the fact that she cooks for us, I am older and I should be taking care of them. But of course Yuzu insists that she enjoys doing it. I suppose it's not that bad considering I can't cook.

Karin came in wearing her school uniform right as Yuzu was putting the pancakes on the table.

"Morning. Dad still not home?" She asked casually as she sat down.

My father. Of course he's not home.

"No but he'll be home later." I replied. My father took the death of our mother hard. He started drinking after her death and he tries to hide it from us. I know, but the girls shouldn't know about it. He still works very hard to keep our family together, cracking jokes and working really hard, but I can see how hurt he is in his eyes.

Our family is broken, and there is not changing that.

* * *

**So short chapter but this was just an experiment.**

**Tell me what you think. :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Bullying

I hated going to school. Always have. I stick out like a sore thumb with my neon orange hair, which makes me the perfect target for bullying. People always ask me why I don't dye it and I tell them because there's no point to it. Why should I have to hide who I am because someone else doesn't like it. The answer is, I shouldn't. Besides, I wouldn't give up my hair for anything. It's almost the only trait I got from my mother besides her light hazel eyes. She always used to tell me how gorgeous it would be if I grew it out. Of course back then I told her I would look like a girl.

I chuckled and ran a hand through my long locks that touched the center of my back. I grew it out for her, and I'm never gonna die it.

* * *

Time seemed to move to slow. I pulled at the sleeves of my jacket nervously while I sat at my desk in the back of the class. I just needed air. Finally, the bell signaling the beginning of lunch rang and I bolted out the door.

I navigated the halls expertly to get to my destination. Going up one more flight of stairs, I pushed the door open and felt the cool air hit my skin. I love coming to the roof. It's always really peaceful here. No one ever bothers me up here.  
I sat down against the wall of the building and pulled out my Ipod and headphones from my jacket pocket. I put the headphones in, well, after I got the damn things untangled.

I chose a song, sat back and lost myself.

_**"What is wrong with her eyes?**_  
_**A glossy stare that won't leave me be starts my blood running cold.**_  
_**A gaze that could make hell freeze over..."**_

_She was standing on the bank of the Karakura river. It was pouring and there was warnings that the river was going to flood so me and my mother were trying to rush home from the store. Even though the rivers current would have anyone trying to stay away, this girl was just standing there, looking at the water._

_"Mommy. What is that girl doing over there? Doesn't she know its dangerous?" A nine-year old Ichigo asked as he hauled the groceries for his mother._

_The girl couldn't have been older that fourteen._

_I saw he start to walk closer to the river. Her feet hit the water, then her shins, then suddenly she was being whisked away. I dropped the bags in my hand and ran. I had to save her! Closer. Closer. Just a litter closer. I saw her go under and I dove in, or I thought I did._

**_"I have to understand she's gone..._**  
**_But she's not!_**  
**_Don't you tell me that she is dead!_**  
**_Watch her lips softly move because she's still whispering to me!"_**

It turns out, that girl committed suicide because of bullying at school. She succeeded, and she took my mother with her. My mother grabbed me at the last second but the rain caused her to slip and fall in.

The girl who drowned that night, was Hinamori Momo. She was thirteen years old. School became something she feared. The bullying started when her father was arrested for rape. Hinamori was raped by her own father and then was called a slut at school. The bullying slowly got worse and worse. She had a boyfriend at the time. His name was Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was about a year older than her. They were always together. He loved her to death, but some of the girls that Toshiro hung out with didn't approve of there relationship and decided to send a text to Momo from Toshiro's phone. It said "I could never love a trailer trash slut like you."

That was the night she committed suicide.

Humans are sick. How can we treat other human beings, that are just the same as everyone else, worse than the ground we walk on.

That's exactly what one of my best friends, Toshiro Histugaya, told me after the incident.

* * *

I opened my eyes and came back to reality. I looked at the time on my Ipod and realized the bell was just about to ring. Taking my headphones and shoving them back in my pocket, I stood up from the wall and began walking back to the roof door. I reached my hand out to go turn the knob and without even touching it, it swung open and smacked me right in the face.

"Shit!" I yelled and put my palm to my throbbing forehead.

"Crap, I'm sorry kid. You okay? Here let me see." I heard a rough voice say. Looking up I met a pair of electric blue eyes. I felt myself become self conscious at his gaze._ Don't look at me_. Taking the hand away from my face I tried to walk past the stranger.

"Hey kid, you okay? Do you need ice or something?" I shook my head and rushed past him, but not before seeing the shocking head of baby blue locks.

Running down the stairs, I stopped in the boys room before going back to class. Opening the door, I bolted to the sink and looked at the lovely black and blue mark I had on half of my forehead. I also noticed that my nose was bleeding. _Great_.

Washing my face with cold water, I ignored the sting in favor of getting my nose to stop bleeding. Well that fucking sucked. I hope it's not broken. Finally getting it to stop I started to head back to class. Even though I didn't want to go back, I didn't want to go home either.

* * *

Sitting in the back of the class tapping my pencil was the most amusing thing I could think of doing right now. Hah if you couldn't tell that was sarcasm. Come on bell ring. And as if on cue the bell finally rang.

Rushing back to my locker to see the many notes reading 'Fag' and 'emo' I shoved my books into my book bag and began my walk home. But of course people just couldn't leave me alone. Walking past the side of the school, I found myself slammed into the wall. My nose and forehead throbbed.

"Hey faggot. Hows your day going. Well let me guess, shitty, so your going to run home and cut yourself you fucking emo." I could feel the guys sleazy palm on the back of my head and on my hip. The hand on my hip slowly started to slide down to my ass.

"You know your actually cute for a faggot. It's too bad your emo...but I don't think that really matters right now." His hand went up and snuck into the front of my pants. I started to panic but I was at a disadvantage, height and strength wise. I felt the guy start to palm my crotch.

"NO!" I yelled, only to get a laugh in response. Tears started to roll down my cheeks when he yanked my pants down. The mans rough hand slapped my ass and I closed my eyes for whatever was going to come next. But it never came.

Slam!

The minute I felt myself free I pulled my pants back up and moved away from my position at the wall. I tripped and landed on my ass only to be faced with a scene I wasnt expecting.

The blue haired stranger from earlier today was on top of a scruffy looking man, most likely my attacker, pounding him into the ground. The unmerciful blows continued one after another. A crunching noise indicated the mans nose braking.

"...Enough..." I sad weakly with a scratchy voice. The blows continued.

"Stop." I said a little bit louder. I saw the blood on the mans face get worse and worse.

" Stop! Your gonna kill him!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face.

The blue haired man stopped and rolled off the motionless body below him. He panted from the endless exertion he just used.

"Is he alive?" I asked in a small voice. It cracked in the middle of my question.

"He's fine. He just wont look very pretty in the morning." He said as he wiped the blood off his hands. The man stood up and I finally got a good look at the guy. He was tall, had to be about 6 foot. He was built from what I could see from the black tank top he was sporting.  
He had a handsome face with an angular jaw, with tattoos on each corner of his eyes. The blue locks were styled like he just got out of bed but the look suited him.

The man walked toward me and I unconsciously backed away.

"Hey it's alright. I wont hurt you. Here." He offered a hand out to me and I accepted. I was pulled up with great force.

"The name's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagurjaques." I stared at him blankly for a moment, not noticing that out hands were still connected. I was still staring at him when he released my hand. He chuckled and gave me a sarcastic look.

"Would you happen to have a name?"

I blushed a little at my idiocy.

"Yeah sorry. I'm Ichigo."

"So..." He began.

"Berry huh." Grimmjow said with a shit eating grin.


End file.
